Sacred Angels
by Lythium
Summary: Lilith Heart was a normal FBI agent until she ran into her old College friend Fox Mulder who is FAR from normal! Will Fox start over new with Lilith..? Or will Lilith choose her idol Agent John Doggett over Fox..?


**A/N: This story is purely fiction, Lilith is my character, Fox Mulder and any other X-File characters I use are not. Also, Spike is not my character either, He belongs to the Buffy Series!**

**Please don't be mad that I killed off Scully!! I love her but I've always pictured my girl Lilith working along side Fox!!**

**And by the by... this was my first fanfic ever!! I was so nervous about putting it up, it's been sitting in my documents for a year now. So go easy on me please! X{**

**I'd love to hear what I can improve though!! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reborn**

Lilith sighed, a boring day at the FBI office desk. Looking around the room, she sighed again. Lilith's full name was Lilith Heart, she was quite an attractive woman, 5'5 120lbs, long black hair and such beautiful blue eyes and full pouting lips. Even though she never thought she was beautiful she got plenty of comments around the Bureau. Lily had only started working in the FBI Bureau in Washington 3 months now.

She yawned, "What the hell? Usually on Fridays I have piles and piles of paperwork and today I have not one single piece of paperwork anywhere on this desk! Ugh.. I hate working and yet I love it at the same time.." saying it out loud thinking no one was standing anywhere near her office door, oddly enough she felt someone staring at her.

Looking up she saw Assistant Director Skinner standing there, quirking a brow, "Do you usually talk to yourself Agent Lilith? This is the first I've seen you do so."

Lilith straightened up immediately as if someone had cracked a whip in the room and startled her, "Ye- I mean no sir! This has just been….a um… an-"

He cut her off by finishing what she was about to say, "Uneventful day, yes I know.. To tell you the truth it has for me too, BUT! I do have an assignment for you. This might be the perfect opportunity to show me how well you work on the field with others."

"What do you mean sir..? Field work..? As in with another agent?"

"Yes I do, A friend of mine needs a new partner and I believe you would be perfectly suited for his type-- or shall I say line of work? You two would make a great coup-- I mean… great partners, follow me," Skinner snickered a bit, turning around and walking slowly out the door, pausing for a brief moment to wait for her to catch up, he thought that she had no idea what he had planned for her… or his "friend".

Lilith stood up, dusting off her blouse and pants, she grabbed her blazer and put it on. Adjusting her badge as she walked over to Assistant Skinners side, "So… uh, who is this Agent that I am supposed to be partnered with..?"

"Me!" Mulder said exuberantly, popping out of nowhere, smiling wider when he had seen who he was going to be partnered with, "Lily!!! Please tell me you remember me..?"

"Spookster..?!" She whipped around quickly, taking a good look at him "Oh my god it IS you!!!"

"You guys have worked together? I don't remember assigning you to work with him before…" Skinner asked with a puzzled face.

"Oh no sir, I know Lilith from Oxford. She and I studied and had classes together. Gosh Lily, I didn't think I'd see you again, I thought you were going in a different direction? You said you were staying in England for further studies?" Mulder looked at her, the smile still beaming.

Lily smiled, she had missed Fox so much that she actually had set out to find him, they left off on bad terms and she knew her heart still panged just at the thought of him…

-Flash back-

"_Lily… I have something to tell you.." _

_Lily smiled, "What is it Fox..?"_

"_Lily, I love someone…. I can't shake it.. She's so lovely in every way… I met her a week ago and I didn't know what to do, but I thought I should tell my best friend and see what she had to say about it.. So? What should I do..? Go for it..?"_

_Lily's smile faded, her eyes started to well up with tears. She loved him so much, her heart hurt as badly as her mind, she couldn't believe what he had just told her. Just a best friend, just considered a best friend… what the hell was that?? She tried to subtly tell him every time but every time she could never work up the courage and now, now he was in love with someone else. So much raged filled her, she loved him so damn much and now she had to let him go…_

"_I… I don't know Fox, it's really up to you.. I have no say in it.."_

"_Yes you do!! You're my best friend. I want to hear what you think about this. The girl is Diana Fowley.. Remember her from our psychology class?"_

_Lily was more upset now, Fox obviously didn't know what a tramp Diana was… she had slept with so many men in the first semester that they had started. _

"_Do what you want, Fox.."_

"_Lily… please…what's the matter…?"_

"_Damn you Fox!! I HATE you!! I said do whatever the hell you want!! Just leave me the hell alone… I'm going to continue my studies and stay in England… just please leave me alone…" starting to cry, she ran, not bothering to look back._

_Fox called after her, "Lily!!! Lily please!!! Come back!!"_

-End Flash back-

Lily shook off the memories, "I uh… just wanted to start a new life in the US, see what this excitement is all about, you know?" smiling a bit, she let out a small sigh once she saw Fox nod and smile. Her lie obviously worked.

"Well I'm glad you two are already getting along! Now, come with me to my office and we'll discuss the case you two will be working on," Skinner smiled knowing that they might actually hit it off.. After the trauma of losing Scully, Mulder needed to move on. It had been 2 years already. They all missed her but there was nothing they could do.

* * *

What do you think..? Drop a review!


End file.
